


Heaven for a sinner like me

by redluna



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, First Time, Genderswap, Hades being a boss no matter what state he (or she) is in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/pseuds/redluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades is a goddess who knows what she wants. And she isn't afraid to take it either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven for a sinner like me

Hades is not a normal goddess. She has heard it said countless times. It is considered odd that she is far more content within the eerie, cavernous regions of the Underworld than the glittering, golden halls of Olympus. She makes no attempt to wield her charms upon either gods or mortals and scoffs at those who try to court her.

Her siblings bemoan it since, while it is perfectly alright for the goddesses of the second generation, like Artemis and Anthea, to choose to remain untouched. the same could not be said of Hades, for she was one of the originals. It is her duty to produce more of their kind. Just look at Zeus! (Although he is admittedly a rather poor role model.)

But Hades cares not until she glimpses a boy laughing as he breaks free from the nymphs that are supposed to be watching after him. He is more handsome than any of the flowers that surround him, but that is not why she gasps and has to turn away from the sight of him. It is the feelings that the sight of him brings, ones that threaten to overwhelm her completely.

She knows then that this dainty son of Demeter is the one she desires--needs--to have.

The ever poised Hera could be counted on to cite the proper customs to be observed in such a situation since the realm of marriage is her own. She would tell Hades to have Persephone initiate the courtship since, after all, he is a god, even if he is only a minor one. 

But Hades is a full fledged goddess, a possessor of mighty power, and what she wants she takes--just like her siblings before her. 

And that is how Persephone finds himself in the Underworld, dragged off through a fissure in the Earth as he bends to pick the beautiful flower that Hades let grow for him.

Their courtship is a slow one, but Hades wouldn't have it any other way. Persephone needs time to grow, as it were, to stretch out his roots in this new, unknown place and find his holding in it. The only love he has ever known is that of his mother's and that is the kind that wraps around tight, forming chains out of the overwhelming fear that the person might one day leave. 

But Hades shows him a different sort, allows him to soar freely--graceful as a songbird--around her kingdom. And it is when he finally returns to her, a tentative smile on his lips, that she knows he understands at last.

She comes to him that night, scorning clothes since they would only interfere with her intentions. She can tell he is as virgin as she by the way he turns an attractive shade of red, averting his eyes from her bare form. He can hardly tear his eyes away only a few minutes later, however, when she comes astride him and takes what she wants inside of herself.

There is a flash of pain, of course, but it is so quick that it hardly matters. Persephone frets over her after, trying--absurdly--to apologize. He keeps at it until she rolls her eyes and grinds down against him to prove just how fine she is, laughing fondly when his head thumps back against the pillow.

She rides him like that as his hands scramble for purchase on her hips. Her release comes to her like one of Zeus's flashes of lightning, forcing her to cry out. She takes pleasure in feeling the results of Persephone's own orgasm spilling into her, marking her in a way that no one but him will ever be allowed. 

They remain like that for quite some time, but Persephone recovers his energy eventually. And then he is rolling her over, kissing his way down her body until he is licking inside of her. It is not until he slides his fingers inside of her, tongue placing almost kitten like laps upon her clit, that she comes apart for a second time. 

He presses an idle kiss to her thigh as she lays there panting. "You stole me," he says.

Hades glances down at him, a single brow arched. "Do you truly mind?" she asks.

She can feel the curve of his smile against her skin. "No," is the answer.

And even after Demeter steals him back, if only for a handful of months each year, there is no way to change what has now become fact--Hades is the queen of Persephone and he is her king.


End file.
